1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fiber optic cable assemblies and, more particularly, to platforms for coupling fiber optic cable assemblies to fiber optic equipment using a universal footprint.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic communication systems, such as fiber optic local area networks (LAN), for example, commonly include fiber optic equipment, such as racks, frames, sub-frames, or enclosures to provide for connection of a large number of connectorized optical fibers. For example, a fiber optic cable assembly may be configured as a trunk that includes a plurality of optical fibers within a jacket. The plurality of optical fibers within the trunk may then branch into a plurality of connectorized optical fibers (i.e., “legs”) at a furcation location.
Typically, the fiber optic cable assembly is secured within the fiber optic equipment at the furcation location. For example, the furcation location may be secured to a surface within the fiber optic equipment by the use of tie-wraps, clips, or other features at the furcation location. However, presently there is a wide variety of fiber optic cable assemblies having a wide variety of furcation configurations. Therefore, the fiber optic equipment must have engagement features that match the particular type or types of fiber optic cable assemblies. For example, fiber optic equipment having engagement features to accept clips of a first configuration will not be able to secure fiber optic cable assemblies that use clips of a second configuration. Additionally, fiber optic equipment may have engagement features that only accept one type of fiber optic cable assembly. New or modified fiber optic equipment may need to be provided to accept different fiber optic cable assemblies, which may be costly.